Never Antagonize a Snake
by KiraSerket
Summary: Daishou grows bored waiting for the match to start so he decides to have some fun Kuguri/Daishou (Set before Nekoma plays against Fukurodani)
It's the Spring High Tokyo Representatives Play offs. The Nohebi Academy volleyball team arrives early. They enter the building the Tournament is being hosted at and choose a secluded corner in the main hallway to settle themselves at before they have to play. Other teams are also there, but not a lot. Most of them are pacing around trying to keep calm, others are practicing. Everyone's nervous and anxious..

Daishou isn't all that worried. Well he is a little, I mean who wouldn't be, having to play in such an important tournament in half an hour but he looks unfazed. Being Nohebi's team captain, he has to keep composed so that the others don't worry. Can't have his team falling apart because their captain doesn't have their shit together. But he needs to do something to help calm his jittery nerves. His body itching to move, do something, anything. Well not just anything.

He knows exactly what he wants to do though but _**someone**_ refuses to help him out. Daishou shoots a small glare at Kuguri who's sitting against the wall talking with Akama and Seguro. Bastard. What kind of a boyfriend refuses to cuddle and exchange kisses. Daishou huffs and starts stretching. Might as well do something productive.

Daishou starts off sitting with his legs straight out infront of him. He grabs his foot and begins pulling himself forward, stretching the muscles in his back. He lets go and moves his legs, doing a sideways split. He raises his arm over his head and tilts to the right then repeats the action the other way. He does a couple of other stretches that show off his flexibility. Daishou gets up and dusts himself off. He puts some space between him and the wall with his back towards it. He places his palms on the walls surface and slowly walks them down until he reaches the ground, his shirt riding up and exposing his stomach.

He stays like that, closing his eyes and counting the seconds. When he opens his them, they come into contact with brown ones. Kuguri is looking at daishou with surprise on his face and hint of desire creeping into his eyes. Daishou smirks.

The teams already used to his flexibility having been with him two or three years (They used to joke about how much he reminded them of a snake.). But Kuguri's only a first year and Daishou only did these kinds of stretches before tournaments (They helped calm down his nerves like yoga, which he also does.).

He slowly rises up and fixes his clothing. Daishou tries to catch Kuguri's eye again, but the first year had returned to the conversation his friends are having. Whatever, it's not like he wanted his attention anyway. He looks at the clock. Only fifteen more minutes before they have to play. There's not much he can do to pass the time besides practicing and chatting with his team and that's boring. Plus he's a little upset with Kuguri. Thankfully the universe decides to help him out and Nekoma walks into the building.

 _Perfect,_ Daishou thinks and makes his way over to them.

The rest of Nohebi watch as their captain leaves. Some of them grin and shake their head while others roll their eyes. Kuguri looks confused.

"Where's he going." He asks, half-closed eyes trailing after his boyfriend. Sakijima looks over at the middle blocker briefly before looking back at their captain.

"That's Nekoma. We don't have have a friendly relationship per say. Our schools are very competitive with each other. It's worse with Daishou and their captain Kuroo. They knew each other when they were both first years. They used to be 'friends'." he informs him. The way Sakijima says the word friends makes Kuguri frown. _What's that supposed to mean_ he thinks and opts to watch Daishou with the rest of the team.

Meanwhile Daishou already made his way over to the bed-head captain of Nekoma. Kuroo stops but motions for his team to go on ahead, except for yamamoto. He stays behind to provide back up for his captain already knowing a fight would break out.

Before he can say anything, Yamamoto steps forward, making his intimidating face at Daishou. "Watcha want?!." he says.

"Cut it out Yamamoto, don't stoop to the level of those damn snakes." Kuroo says, crossing his arms over his chest. Daishou smiles, completely ignoring Nekoma's Ace.

"You're always rocking that same old hair style." He points at Kuroo's bed-head. "But just so you know, it doesn't count for your height. You're on the wrong side of 180cms."

Kuroo's face scrunches up in anger and he glares at Daishou, Yamamoto copying him "For your information, I'm still growing at an alarming rate and I'm on the right side of 180cms thank you very much! I don't need to resort to cheap tactics to make myself taller!" Kuroo says then he grins evilly.

"But enough about me, let's talk about you shall we? Have all your emotional scars healed after getting dumped by Shiki-chan?! I mean having to go through such an ordeal right before a match, that's some bad timing."

Daishou looks bewildered. How the hell did that damn cat know about his ex. "At Least i get relationships!" he retorts taking a step forward. "You haven't been someone ever since we were first years!" Kuroo gets even madder. Nekoma by this time has come back to check up on their captain and see what's keeping him.

"So. If i ever did decide to pursue someone, they won't leave me after a couple of weeks. I bet you got dumped for being a terrible boyfriend. You suck at kissing." Kuroo takes a step towards the other captain as he rants. That's a lie, Shiki-chan had left Daishou cuz the other had developed feeling for his new middle blocker and she had refused to sit back and be ignored. Nohebi gets up and walks over to their captain, ready to step in if they start fighting.

"You didn't seem to complain much when we used to date" Everyone freezes except for the two arguing. Kuguri's eyes widen as he looks at the other two who are so invested in their argument, they don't notice what's going on around them. He did not know about this. He looks over at Sakijimi. That must have been what the setter was hinting at earlier.

"I can't even remember how you used to kiss." They're in each others faces. Kuguri could have sworn he saw sparks of attraction between Kuroo and Daishou. He did not like this development.

"Then shall I remind you." Before anyone can even move, Daishou grabs Kuroo's jacket and hauls him in for a kiss. Ten seconds pass by and all hell breaks lose.

Kenma and yaku run forward and grab their captain, pulling him away. Kuguri does the same with Daishou. Both teams separate. Kenma shoots the snake captain a scathing glare and he smirks in triumph. Kuguri continues to drag his boyfriend away, taking him to secluded hallway. The team lets it happen, knowing that the two are dating. Sakijima's placing bets on whether or not Daishou gonna get his ass wrecked.

In the hallway, Kuguri pins Daishou to the wall and kisses him hard, trying to erase the taste and feel of the other's lips. He bites Daishou bottom lip; not enough to break skin, but enough to sting. Daishou gasps and Kuguri dives in. Their breaths mingle, Kaguri exploring Daishou's mouth..

When Kaguri finally pulls away, Daishou is left breathless and very _**ver**_ y happy. His lips bruised and his face flushed. He nearly collapses, using the wall to support him. Kuguri leans over, his mouth next to Daishou ear.

"We'll finish this later." Kuguri states, pulls away and walks back to the team. Daishou shivers in pleasure.

 _This worked better than i thought_


End file.
